Rush over me
by Andieke
Summary: Meredith died in a carcrash. Will the rest grab the opportunity to move on when someone new comes over to Seatle?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

6 AM, Derek Shepherd sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen of his house. The silence was only interrupted by the sound of his own chewing. Cause he couldn't stand it he got up and turned on the radio. But he turned the volume down a bit. He didn't want to wake her. His little girl, still sleeping up stairs, the only thing that kept him going these days. Elisabeth Mackenzie Grey Shepherd, his two year old daughter. Still too young to realize she was the reason why he was still alive, too young to realize that he was only a shadow of the man he used to be. The only thing he had that came close to her mother. Since that car accident just over a year ago, it was just the two of them.

He walked upstairs. He hated to wake her up so early, but Meredith didn't want her child to be raised by nannies. She wanted to be better then her mom and actually be there. That was why they had gone to different schedules so that one of them would be home. But right now, it was just the two of them. He didn't hire any nanny for Elizabeth, but that meant he had to take her to day care. And sometimes that meant waking her up at 6 AM. He softly picked her up from her little bed. She woke up, but didn't start to cry. He smiled at her. He hardly smiled these days but he had one for Elizabeth. For Elizabeth, that was his mantra now, he needed to be there for her.

He didn't bother to change her clothes. At the day care they would put her straight to bed again. They would dress her when it was a better time to wake up.

The hospital halls were empty. Sometimes he saw a single doctor or nurse pass by. He could have scheduled this operation a couple of hours later. But then he would have to miss his daughter's lunch. That was his life now, scheduling his surgeries so he could feed her at lunch and dinner and take her home on time. He blocked the thought that he missed her breakfasts from his mind. Elizabeth was yawning when he reached the door of day care. Lilly was already there waiting for them. He placed the bag on the floor and kissed his daughter on her head. He handed her over to Lilly and waited till they both disappeared through the doors towards the sleeping rooms. He turned and walked away.

He entered the operation room and everybody was waiting for him. He walked towards the table and sighted silently. They were all waiting for his line, the one thing he always said before a surgery, a line that had lost of his meaning since that dreadful, rainy Monday morning.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Derek walked around the hospital. He was on his way to one of his patients. The surgery four days ago was a success. The patient was doing great, his recovery went well. Today his daughter finally made it to Seattle and he was on his way to explain her some things. But there was something else about this patient. His last name was Matthews and a little voice in his head was saying that there was something else with that name. He had tried to discard it with telling himself that it was a pretty common name, but the voice wouldn't back off.

He entered the room and was a bit surprised to see the patient alone.

'_She's off to get some coffee'_ the patient said, he must have seen the look on his face. He nodded. Coffee, so that wouldn't take her long and he had time. His mother had come over for the week, so she had Elizabeth for some grandmother, granddaughter bonding. He didn't have to look at the time.  
'_Anyway, what's with your surgeons and coffee?'_ the man asked. Derek was snapped out of his thinking.  
'_Sorry?'_ he asked.  
'_My daughter, she's a surgeon too and can't survive without a serious amount of coffee gulped down and I have seen you getting more than your share as well'_ the man explained. It was a good question; they probably all needed it to stay awake enough so they wouldn't kill people.  
'_So she's a surgeon too?'_ he asked.  
'_Yep, in New York General, neuro just like you. I think this is her fourth year as a surgeon'_ the patient said, Derek could hear the proud father speak. He looked up. As she was already in her fourth year, which meant that she could have performed this surgery herself by now  
'_But then why…'_ he said.  
'_Didn't she do the surgery herself?'_ the man finished the sentence. '_When the diagnose came I could see in her eyes that she didn't want to. She knows the risks and I could see that she wasn't ready to take those with her dad as the patient. I honoured that and asked her who was the best one for this job and she gave me your name.'_ Derek nodded, he felt himself grow a bit. He wanted to ask something else, but at that moment the daughter walked in.

'_Hey dad. It took me a bit longer, went to grab your book'_ she said as she placed the book on the table. It was only then that she noticed him.  
'_Hey, I'm Aurore Matthews' _she said. It was then when it hit him. He had seen that name before. Aurore Matthews, fourth year as surgeon, was one of the contenders for his training program. He had set it up just after Meredith died, he wanted to let someone train and learn under him, so at one point in time that person could take over some of his responsibilities so he would have time for Elizabeth. He shook her hand. She looked different from all the other contenders. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a red top. She had dark, slightly curly hair that fell some inched under her shoulders and dark, dark brown eyes, so dark that it seemed they were never ending. He tore himself away from those eyes. '_Well, I guess I don't have to explain what happened to your father'_ he said.  
She smiled. '_No, I know what happened'_ she said.  
'_Anyway, tomorrow morning, if your scans are as good as today, I'll sign the papers and you can go home. Your daughter knows what symptoms to look out for'_ he said. She nodded.  
'_Right, nice meeting you'_ Derek said.  
'_Yes, nice meeting you too'_ Aurore replied.

Months later.

He finally had made a decision on who would get the spot. Aurore Matthews was the lucky one. Her credits were the best of them all, but when he had met her back then at her father's hospital bed, his gut had told him that she could be in some way special. Like someone had sent her over.  
'_Don't forget. I'll look out for both of you'  
_That was Meredith had said. He had told her not to say those things, that they would find a way to save her, but they both knew that was a lie. She was dying and they both knew it, only he wasn't ready to let her go. He fought back the tears from that memory. A knock on the door announced the arrival of someone. Probably Aurore cause they had agreed to meet again in his office.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

I just realized I didn't do the entire disclaimer thing, but I guess you all know it already.

Thanks for the reviews!!!

Just some information on the story. Rush over me is a song by the Backstreet boys. When I heard it, I kinda felt like it was about someone who finally found someone again, after being trough a lot. I haven't decided yet on whether I'm gonna hook Derek up with Aurore, she might just be a good friend who shows him life again. Anyway you're free to tell me your thoughts while reading this story. It's the first time reading a story without knowing where it's going. So some other thoughts might be usefull :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Aurore Matthews was used to have people looking at her. She was an only child and when her mother died her father never let her walk away for more then 3 meters. Miraculously she didn't turn out to be a complete spoiled rat, but probably that was on the account of her uncle living around the corner. He and his wife would take her on family trips with their sons and there Aurore had learned to deal with siblings.

But the looks she got today were some she wasn't used to. People looked at her like she came straight out of hell and was planning on taking over the hospital. Something she surely wasn't planning on doing, she was here because she got to into the training programme and she was here to learn something. She sat alone at a table in the cafeteria. Dr. Shepherd had shown her around but just when he wanted to start the big introduction he was paged away. So that's why she was sitting alone. She was in a strange hospital, in strange city and she didn't know anybody. She picked at her food but nothing actually made this way towards her mouth.

What she didn't know that she was being watched by 4 pair of eyes.

'_I wonder who she is'_ George said as they were looking at the newcomer.

'_She's the one that got the spot in McDreamy's training programme'_ Christina asked.

'_Oh, so she's into neuro?'_ George asked.

'_Really, George, you figured that out on your own?'_ Alex asked.

'_Why don't we join her?'_ Izzie asked.

'_Why don't we just sit here?'_ Christina asked.

'_Cause she looks like she could deal with some company'_ Izzie said. She got up from her chair; she grabbed her plate and walked towards the table.

'_Hey, mind if I sit here.'_ She asked. The girl looked up and shook no.

'_I'm Izzie Stevens'_ She said.

'_Aurore Matthews'_ The girl replied.

'_So you're new here'_ Izzie said to start the conversation.

'_Yes, Arrived here last night, today is my first day at work'_ Aurore replied. Not much later they were joined by 3 other people and learned the names of 4 surgeons from this hospital.

'_Anyway, Aurore, there are some rules you should know about this hospital'_ Christina said.

'_First one, McDreamy'_ Aurore looked at her.

'_Dr. Shepherd, he's McDreamy'_ Christina explained.

'_So I'm working with McDreamy?'_ Aurore asked.

'_Yes, and it's going to stick to that. You hear me. McDreamy is out of reach'_ Christina said. Aurore looked at her. That surely wasn't someone got get on the wrong side with.

'_Dr. Yang, could you stop __threatening__?'_ Dr Shepherd's voice ended the conversation.

'_So I see you met this group already. Let's go and meet the others.'_ He said. Aurore nodded and was more then pleased to get out of her chair. She followed him out of the cafeteria and couldn't hide a smile. McDreamy, it fitted him, it was a fitting name.

'_Great, Christina'_ Izzie said angry.

'_What? Isn't it clear what is happening here?'_ Christina asked.

'_He's training her, so she can take over some work from him, so he can spend more time with his daughter. I don't think that one needed to be scared away'_ George said.

'_But she can't replace….'_ But she got told to shut up by 3 people.

'_Just try to get your mind around the fact that she might be here because of the job, not because of McDreamy working here'_ Izzie said. Once again she grabbed her plate and walked away.

'_Great, thanks Christina, thanks for pissing her off.'_ Alex said and he stalked off as well. Even George left the table early leaving Christina alone.

'_Great'_ she said as she threw the napkin on the table. '_Really great'_

'_So, what got you smiling?'_ Derek asked. They had arrived at the nurse's station to pick up some charts.

'_Don't know. I'm trying to picture what a McDreamy would look like in a McDonalds.'_ She replied. He just smiled at her. McDreamy, it had been ages when somebody had used that word. Probably from the day… . Everything came back to that one day. His smiled dropped and he knew that Aurore had seen it. Perhaps she needed to know, she was bound to find out anyway and perhaps it was better to hear it from him.

'_Did you know that they also serve a McSteamy'_ Mark's voice suddenly said. Aurore turned to face him.

'_Hey, I'm Mark Sloan'_ He said.

'_Aurore Matthews'_ she replied.

'_And what's a cutie like yourself doing tonight?'_ Mark asked. She eyed him.

'_Nothing, but a cutie like me doesn't want to spend the night with a McSteamy.'_ She replied.

'_Oh, Derek, did you select them on their accuracy when they walk all over someone's heart?'_ Mark asked, with a faked hurt voice.

'_No, we were selected on our accuracy to shoot an arrow through someone's heart'_ Aurore replied.

'_Damn, you, Derek, she's got spirit.'_ Mark said. He wanted to say something else, but didn't do it. If he knew Derek good enough he hadn't told her and she really needed to hear it from him.

'_Right, after this wonderful intermezzo, let's go back to my office'_ Derek said. He placed his arm on her shoulder and guided her away from Mark.

'_Please, take a seat'_ he said as they entered his office.

'_But, I thought we would check on some patients now?'_ Aurore asked.

'_I know, but there is something you need to know in this hospital'_ He said as he reached over the desk and grabbed a picture.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So he had been married and has a daughter called Elizabeth. His voice had started to tremble when he told her who Meredith was and what had happened. He also explained about her friends and suddenly the entire hostility the hospital had towards her became clear. They saw her as a replacement for Meredith, a woman she hardly knew.

She had understood his need to be alone, so after the talk, well his monologue she told him that she would see the patients on her own. He had objected, but mostly because he felt like he had to. She had told him not to worry because she liked working on her own.

That was the end of the conversation they had and she didn't see him for hours. Actually she didn't see him 'till she went to his office to see if he was there and ready for the operation.

Derek watched Aurore leave. Her reaction had been different than all the others he had told the story to. Alright she had said that she was sorry to hear everything, but it seemed like she really understood the pain he was going through. He could see on her face that she understood everything that had to be dealt with when someone died and the survivor had been left behind with a child to care for. Of course he had objected when she offered to see the patients on her own. She was his responsibility and he didn't like the idea of her walking around without back up. He could always ask Mark, but somehow he let her go alone. Probably because she gave him the feeling that she could deal with things on her own.

It had been hours after Aurore had left for the check ups. The one time he had come out of his chair was to turn off the lights. For the remaining time he just sat there, with his head in his hands

'_Derek'_ He heard his name being said. He looked up and saw no one. It was probably his brain playing tricks on him.

'_Derek'_ Now he was sure he had heard someone say his name. He looked to the side and saw her sitting on the corner of his desk. He blinked but she was still there. He wanted to say that it was impossible, because it was impossible. She was dead, he had seen her, it's was simply impossible.

'_You've done great. Just let your heart show you the way'_ Meredith looked at the chair, the chair were Aurore had been sitting. He looked as well, and when he looked to the side again, she was gone.

Not much later he heard a knock on the door. He yelled that they could enter and Aurore's head popped around the door. It was time for the surgery. He had forgotten about the surgery. He jumped up and followed her.

During scrubbing of their hands:

'_Dr Matthews, can I ask you a question'_ he asked. She kept her eyes on her hands.

'_Sure'_ was the short reply.

'_Okay, this may sound strange, but do you believe that sometimes the impossible is possible?'_ he asked. Now he had her full attention because she turned to face him.

'_You've got to be a bit more specific'_ she said.

'_Let's say: when you know someone's dead, I mean you've been there, you've done all the check ups and you're absolutely sure that the person is dead …'_ he started.

'_Do you think it's possible that they in some way appear to you?'_ Aurore finished the sentence. He nodded, he was glad she finished it for him, he wasn't sure he would find the words to actually say it.

'_Although I know that __scientifically__ speaking it's impossible, I do believe that it can happen sometimes. It's a bit like believing there is a white light at the end when we die. Although science cannot give an answer on that, and it's more likely not true, I like to believe that at certain times it can happen and that it happens. It's really what you want your mind to believe. So to answer your question: yes I believe that sometimes the impossible can happen even though most of the people around will tell you that you are crazy'_ Aurore finished. He looked at her. She smiled back at him and walked through the two doors.

He followed her.

'_Do you want to know what happened?'_ he asked as he followed her.

'_No, because I can tell you're not ready for it. You just needed someone to tell you that they believe in the same thing. You'll tell when you're ready'_ she said.

Since a very long time the line: it's a beautiful day to save lives had a lighter feel to it. It was like he started to believe in it again.

Later that day. Their shifts had ended and Aurore and Derek were walking towards the doors together.

'_Want to come and have a drink with us at Joe's?'_ He asked.

'_Don't you have daughter to look after?'_ She asked.

'_My mom flew over for the week, so she's in safe hands'_ Derek replied. Aurore smiled.

'_I see, but no thanks. I'm pretty beat up from the flight and my first day here. I think I'm going to go back to my hotel and go to bed on a pathetic early hour'_ she smiled.

'_Okay, but if you change your mind, Joe's can be found across this hospital'_ Derek said. Aurore only nodded. Outside they went their separate ways.

When Derek entered Joe's everybody was already there. Since the day that Meredith passed away everybody grouped together more and more. Every Monday, when their working schedule let them, they would meet up at Joe's and actually have a talk about what happened in their lives. He grabbed a chair and joined the rest. He couldn't help but noticed the heavy silence that fell the minute he sat down. As always, it was Christina who had the nerve to confront him.

'_So, what's the deal with the new intern'_ Christina said.

'_She's not an intern. She's just like you, doing her fourth year. She's here because she's got the spot at my training programme. That's all there is.'_ Derek replied.

'_You are sure?'_ Christina asked. She had become softer since Meredith was gone, but she still frightened the hell out of her.

'_Yes, I'm sure.'_ He said.

'_Cause we heard a rumour from the scrub nurses about you two have a deep going conversation'_ Mark said. If asked later, he wouldn't be able to tell what made him jump up in rage, but something did.

'_Well, I'm sorry that she seems to understand the way I'm feeling way better that you lot!'_ he yelled and stormed outside.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Thank you all very much for the reviews!!! Keep them coming!

only one chapter today. I have to re take an exam tomorrow so I didn't have the time to finish the next one. Gonna try and finish it tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

He didn't close the door softly when he came home. His mother actually came to the front door to see what had causes all the noise.

'_Derek, I didn't expect you back so soon'_ she said.

'_Well, I'm back'_ he spat back, but regretted it immediately. His mother hadn't done anything to get him angry.

'_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react like that, it's just they are getting on my nerves'_ he said.

'_Who are they?'_ Her mother asked.

'_The ones at the hospital' _he said. He walked passed her and right into the living room. He turned on the TV and started to flip through all the channels.

'_What happened?'_ His mother asked as she joined him in the chair.

'_Nothing really, it's just their habit to try and deal with my life. She's no replacement.'_ He said.

'_Who is no replacement?'_ She asked patiently. She knew her son well enough not to get angry for talking in strange sentences that only meant something to him.

'_Aurore Matthews, my trainee. She's no intern; she's no replacement for Meredith. She's just someone who'll make sure I'll be able to spent time with Elizabeth.'_ He replied.

'_Did you tell them that?'_ was the next question.

'_No, I kinda blamed them for not understanding the way I feel'_ Derek said. A giant sight escaped from his mouth.

'_I'm sure that they'll forgive you. I'm sure they'll understand why you said something like that.'_ His mother said. She wanted to say something else but he cut her off.

'_What Mom? Cause I'm grieving and surely shouldn't be thinking of a new life. And God forbid I might even be thinking about a new woman in my life.'_ He said, he was getting angry again.

'_You know what makes her so different from the rest?'_ he asked. She shook no.

'_When I told her the story, she let me be. She said she was sorry to hear about it, but she let me be. Somehow she knew that I don't need hugs or some stupid talk that one day I'll be happy again. Cause surely when I'm trying to be that again, people are telling me off. She, Aurore Matthews is my shot at a new life. I don't mean like a new woman or something, but she's the reason why I started to believe again'_ Derek said. His mother got up and went over to the bar. She fixed some drinks.

'_Believe in what?'_ She asked when she handed him his drink.

'_That life doesn't have to end when someone dies'_ He said.

The next morning Aurore felt quite happy when she made her way down to the hospital. She had had a good night of sleep, but the happiness disappeared rather quickly when she saw the look on the faces of the gang. She had started to call them the gang, cause to her it looked like they were always moving around in two's or three's.

She made it to the locker room without running, but once she was changed she didn't feel like coming out. But then she remembered something her father told her:

'_I didn't raise you to chicken out whenever the things go though'_. He had told her that when she had failed a test at medical school and was thinking about dropping out. He had become extremely angry and said that she wouldn't be his daughter anymore if she didn't pull through the rest of the year. She did and the rest of the years when by without too much trouble. She had been grateful over the years. At the time she couldn't deal with the blow up, but later she understood the meaning of it and she was glad he had made her go on. So she pushed open the door and nearly ran over Christina Yang. Christina tried to stare her down, but Aurore simply ignored it.

But not much later she couldn't keep on ignoring them since they had her surrounded. But it didn't intimidate her; no it made her even more ready to fight.

'_What?'_ She asked, sounding annoyed. She wasn't going to let them pull her down.

'_You..,'_ a guy said. He was called Karev or something.

'_What about me?'_ she cut him off. Her readiness to fight seemed to surprise the others; they were just looking at her.

'_Listen, I don't know what you all want from me. But if something is wrong with Dr Shepherd I advice to go and ask him.'_ She said. By the looks she knew she had hit a nerve. So it was about him, it had been a wild guess, but on the other hand it was a straight forward guess.

Someone clearing his voice, made everyone look around. Dr Bailey was standing there with her hands on her hips.

'_Dr Matthews, may I have a word with you?'_ She asked. If the stare she wore was to make Aurore get afraid of what was coming, she failed completely.

'_The rest of you, you don't get paid to just stand in the hallways'_ Dr Bailey said.

Aurore followed Dr Bailey to the chief's office. Inside Chief Webber was waiting for them.

'_Sit down.'_ He said as they entered. Aurore did as asked.

'_I want to ask you a question.'_ He said. She just nodded.

'_We were wondering whether you could talk to Derek, I mean Dr Shepherd.'_ He asked.

'_Why should I do that?'_ Aurore asked.

'_Well, he hasn't come out of his office this morning and when some of us tries to get in, he yells that we need to get out. Maybe you can get through to him'_

'_How do I know this isn't some sick joke to give the rest more reason to try and intimidate me?'_ Aurore said.

'_Excuse me?'_ Chief Webber asked.

'_Oh come on, don't be stupid. I have seen the way you all look at me. Like I'm here to take over this hospital and make it Satan's home.'_ Aurore said.

'_Yes, but Meredith was a special one'_ Chief said.

'_I bet she was, but I'm not her. I'm just here to do my job, but the job description never told me I would have to compete with a dead one.'_ She said. Okay, later she would admit that she could have said it better, use a bit more tact, but the entire situation was getting on her nerves and this was only her second day at the hospital. The room was filled with a heave silence.

'_You're right. I'll tell them to stop'_ the chief said after awhile.

'_But I promise you that this isn't some sort of sick joke. There are surgeries on the board and I need him to come out and perform them.'_ The chief continued.

'_okay, I'll do it, but first I'm going to do what I was planning on doing first and that's checking on my patients.'_ Aurore was willing to lend him a helping hand but it would be on her terms. With that said, she said good bye and walked out the office.

'_I can get her back in here, if you want to'_. Dr Bailey said, but the chief shook no.

'_She's right. We can't ask her to help us out and then treat her like crap. She was bound to end up here any way and that in the position she's in right now'_. He said. Dr Bailey looked at her.

'_The board had her down as Derek's successor anyway and they had planned for them to work together for a while.'_ The chief explained.

If questioned later Aurore wouldn't be able to not confess that she was taking extra long before heading down towards Derek's office. But a good hour after her conversation with the chief she knocked on the door. She knew a surgery had to be postponed because of this, but no one had the guts to tell her off. Somehow they understood that they would need her to get him out of hiding.

'_Go away'_ she could hear him yell.

'_Dr Shepherd?'_ She asked.

'_Oh, Dr Matthews, come in'_ he said.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!! I hope you like this one**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

'_You look like something rode over you'_ was the first thing she said to him as she sat down on the opposite site of his desk. He looked at her. Arms folded, eyes starring him down. She looked like she wouldn't let anyone mess with her, yet the tone she had used didn't match her exterior. It had sounded like she cared about him; like she was worried he would do something stupid.

'_I didn't sleep well last night'_ he replied. He felt like kicking himself, he was her boss, he didn't need to explain himself or his moves to her and yet her he was, making excuses for the fact he looked like hell. She only nodded. Silence fell. They just sat on opposite sides of the table and looked at each other.

'_So they brought you in to get me out of here?'_ Derek suddenly said, breaking the heavy silence.

'_Although it looks like your problem is huge, there are people out there whose lives might end if you don't get out of here.'_ Aurore replied. Derek noticed that she avoided to really answering his question. He made a mental note to find out what was wrong between here and the rest. But still she made it very clear that he could not stay here just because he felt bad about himself.

'_I know that, it's just… If I walk outside this door I'll get those looks again and I don't know if I'm capable of dealing with those looks.'_ He said. He wasn't sure that he made any sense at all, but if he didn't Aurore certainly didn't show it.

'_The looks?'_ she asked. Once again the tone in her voice didn't match the way she looked at him. She looked at him like he was going crazy, that he was imagining things and hiding from them. But the tone told him that she in a way knew what was going on. Just like yesterday when without saying anything she knew he didn't need to be hugged or whatever.

'_The looks my friends give me. Like I'm about to fall to pieces'_ He explained.

'_Today would be a good reason for looking at you like that, you are looking like you're about to fall to pieces.'_ Aurore replied.

He stared at her, he couldn't help but stare. Alright, she was right, he looked like crap and yes probably ready to fall apart. Damn why did she have to be right all the time and why the hell did she make him explain himself to her? He opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it.

'_Listen; believe it or not I think I know what is that you want to talk about. But we've got life's to save. So why don't we meet for drinks later?'_

Derek had hardly recovered from his first speechless staring and yet again he didn't know what to say. All he could do what nod. He felt himself get up. She smiled and got up to. Together they walked out of the office and right into the OR. Aurore might have convinced him to come out of hiding, that didn't mean he liked the looks he knew he would get when he looked up.

The elevator doors opened and he stepped on the lobby floor. She was sitting in one of the chairs lined up against the wall waiting for him. The minute she saw him walking towards her, she got up and walked up to him.

'_Any place you prefer?'_ Aurore asked as they stood outside the hospital.

'_Yep'_ he said '_I'll drive us there'_ He said. She followed him to his car.

Derek had decided not to go to Joes, just to avoid adding fuel to the already on going gossips. He had decided to go to bar a good 5 miles away from the hospital, a more uptown thing. The change that they would meet colleagues there was very slim.

'_So what is the problem?'_ she asked when the waitress left to get their orders.

'_I had a fight with the rest. Well not really a fight, just blamed them for something'_ Derek said.

'_Care to share?'_ She asked. She had taken the seat across of him, so they could look at each other during the conversation, but right now he focussed on a spot behind her.

'_I blamed them for not understanding me the way you seem to do'_ He said. Right now, he really did his best to avoid her eyes.

'_And what don't they understand?'_ Aurore asked. She decided to ignore the last part.

'_It's just. It's been a year since Meredith died and we all mourned that and were somewhat depressed. But right now, I feel like I'm ready to move on, to pick my life back together but the minute you do that, they blame you. While they were the one telling me that one day I would be ready to move on again'_ He explained the feelings he was having inside. '_It's just tearing me apart. I want to move on and everything, but I don't want to hurt their feelings as well'_

'_You know, it's quite normal to feel the way you do, but also to feel the way they do'_ She said. He now looked at her.

'_Look, let me tell you something. My mother died when I was 10 years old. It broke my dad and he wondered around the house doing nothing for a good year. Suddenly one day he sat me down at the breakfast table and told me he was going on a holiday. Said he needed it to clear his head. When he came back he had changed, he had found his spirit back. Not much later it was clear why. On that holiday he had met a woman, a woman with whom he had gotten friends with. Even as 11 year old I could see that my dad was happy again. His family and my mom's family were less happy. They did everything do prevent my dad from having contact with this woman. They even sabotaged my dad's attempts to renovate the house. And why? Cause they were afraid that if my dad fell in love with that new woman, he would forget about my mother. The end of the story? He married that woman, he renovated the house, but every Friday he'll visit my mom's grave and every evening we would talk about her. My step mom never replaced my mom; she was his move on. She has giving my dad a new reason to wake up everyday and I'm very grateful that she did.'_ She paused to take a sip from her drink.

'_That's what going on with your friends and you. You feel that it is time to move, but they are scared that you'll forget about Meredith. Cause as long you are mourning and alone, they won't have to feel guilty from moving on. As long as you are in this state they know that Meredith will never be gone forever.'_ She said. He wanted to say something, but she stopped him.

'_You can't blame him, it's pretty normal to think about it. You have to give it time. Let them get used to it, but also show that whatever happens you're not forgetting about Meredith. Not that you'll, cause believe me: you'll never forget about her'_

After today Aurore Matthews really would have to think he had a problem with his eyes. Once again Derek found himself staring at her. She had lost her mother at a young age, and yet she seemed to do okay. Hé, even her dad seemed already, because when he had been a patient a while ago, he would never have guessed the man had lost a wife. So there was hope, hope that one day he would be able to achieve the same thing.

'_I'm sorry to hear that'_ he heard himself say. Oké stupid, that wasn't really what he wanted to say, but Aurore didn't seem to mind.

'_It's been a while, but thanks anyway.'_ She smiled at him from over her Margarita glass.

'_Does it ever get any better?'_ he asked.

'_What'_ she asked in reply.

'_This feeling that something is missing in your life'_ He explained.

'_Yes, but you've got to give it time.'_ She said.

Silence again. Their conversation had the tendency to be filled with silences, but it never felt wrong. They just sat there, thinking whatever they were thinking.

'_So what about you?'_ Derek suddenly asked.

'_What about me'_ she asked.

'_What's your problem?' _

'_I don't have a problem'_


	7. Chapter 6

**A short one today cause I'm kinda stuck on how to go on. I have two storylines in my head and I don't know which one to choose. I have written parts of the next chapter and Aurore will meet someone, I'm just not sure how to make Derek react on it. So I gonna ask you advice: just let me know if you want them (Aurore&Derek) to continue like best friends, or like something more.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

'_Too bad, because I know you have a problem'_ Derek said.

'_You know that I have a problem, without me knowing I have a problem?'_ Aurore asked.

'_Yes I do, because you know when I stare at you ….'_ Derek started.

'_So you admit that you stare.'_ Aurore broke him off.

'_Yes I do, anyway, when I do the staring thing I tend to notice that you avoid direct conversations about the hospital and some of its employers'_ Derek said. He didn't really like the idea of admitting that he was staring at her, but somehow he knew that it would be pointless to try and tell her something else.

'_You know, at my office earlier today, when I asked you the question whether they had send you in to get me out, you said that even my problems are so huge, there are people's who'll die if I don't go out and do the surgery. You never really answered the question.'_ He pointed out to her.

'_Okay, I might have done that, but that doesn't tell me that I have a problem'_ Aurore said, but she felt her walls coming down.

'_You never ask me questions about them, even though you know that they are an important part of my life, even when they are your co-workers. It's like you tolerate them, but nothing more. I find that very strange, because the way I know you, you're a very open and friendly person.'_ Derek said.

'_So you think I have a problem because I haven't become friends with the co-workers yet.'_ She said. He nodded

'_Look, it seems strange, because you have arrived only two days ago, but somehow I feel like I know what kind of person you are and you're not reacting the way you normally would'_ Derek sad. He felt like he was talking rubbish, but it was rubbish that had an effect on Aurore.

'_Did you ever question the way they look at me?'_ Aurore asked, she just asked without a hint of accusation in her voice.

'_How do you mean, look at you?'_ He asked.

'_The way they see me, who I am to you.'_ She answered the question. He looked at her and slowly things started to become clear to him.

'_You are …'_ he started but he couldn't go any further, so how it seemed too weird for him to think about her in that way.

'_They see me as the woman who'll make you forget about Meredith. I'm the enemy in their eyes'_ Aurore said. Once again after that they sank back in the silence, the comfortable silence they had around them.

Not much later they left, getting ready to go home again.

'_Where do I have to drop you off?'_ Derek asked as they got into the car.

'_The hospital is fine'_ Aurore said.

'_I can drop you off at your hotel, I don't mind'_ Derek said.

'_I'm sure you don't mind, but I need my car to get to work tomorrow'_ Aurore said.

'_Yes, right, forgot about that one'_ He smiled as they headed towards the car.

At the hospital.

'_Aurore'_ Derek said as she was getting ready to get out of the car

'_Yes' _she said.

'_Thank you'_ was all he said.

'_You're welcome'_ She smiled; she opened the car and got out.

'_See you tomorrow'_ She said as she popped her head back in.

'_Ya, see you tomorrow'_ he replied.

He watched her walk towards her car and get in. She had been in Seattle for two days and she already had an effect on him. He couldn't tell what kind of an effect but he was sure he would find out soon.


End file.
